Crystal Drops
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Tan solo era un día común de entrenamiento, ¿cómo fue que acabó así? –Lemmon-


…_**C**_rystal Drop_**s…**_

_"Disfruta la caída del cristal por tu cuerpo, así como el goza ver como tú lo haces…"_

Delgadas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde su frente rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos cristalinos en sus carnosos labios. Creaba una mirada desafiante mientras sujetaba con fuerza la larga raqueta de tenis. La pelota estrelló contra el suelo dejando una mancha oscura en césped para luego regresar a sus manos una y otra vez.

Tezuka se mantenía inmóvil expectante de cualquier movimiento o expresión del pequeño novato. Tan solo el viento rompía el silencio con un fresco recorrido entre la blanca ropa, entre la suave piel.

— ¡Tiro con efecto! —Gritaron sus compañeros al otro lado de la cancha, con sorpresa y orgullo denotado en una chillona y esperanzada voz. Pareciera como si él jamás escuchará los gritos descontrolados o los movimientos llamativos de sus fanáticos. Su mirada vacía y despreocupaba lo indicaba escondiendo en lo más profundo un nervioso y dotado novato.

— ¡Juego y partido para Tezuka!-Indicó el árbitro tras un profundo silencio. Todos deparaban tras las mayas la cara baja, en tanto, los alegres carteles repletos de miles de palabras, caían al suelo en un eco trascendente. Las canchas se vaciaban minuto tras minuto, no sin dejar en el centro, dos miradas fijas y exigentes.

Tezuka se aproximó hacia la red, con la palma de la mano tendida hacia el frente. El novato alzó su rostro para encontrar una sonrisa orgullosa que corrompía al frío y lejano semblante del capitán del Seigaku, Tezuka.

Ryoma, extendió la mano tras un largo trago de saliva por su garganta. Una brisa recorrió entre los dos, mostrando la profunda y pálida frente de Tezuka.

El sol se escondía entre grisáceas nubes, dotando pequeñas y cristalinas gotas que se absorbían en el suelo, desapareciendo fantasmagóricamente. Rayos luminosos rondaban por el cielo desplegando el sonido de miles de tambores y la luz de las millones de estrellas lejanas.

—A la ducha—Ordenó dando la espalda y emprendiendo largos y lentos pasos. Ryoma se mantuvo paralizado, entonces, su gorra inclinó hasta opacar su ojos. Finalmente, con pasos débiles se marchó cruzando línea tras línea de la cancha de tenis, ignorando los truenos a su espalda y las frías gotas que lo empapaban tras duros golpes.

El vapor se expandía por todo el vestidor de hombres. La tibia sensación del agua en los vestidores le atraía hipnotizándolo. Su cuerpo, cubierto de sudor demandaba incesante un poco de tibieza que pudiese relajar la tensión de cada uno de los músculos.

Por todos lados deparaban prendas ajenas, azules y blancas, repletas de lodo o simplemente botadas por los rincones aguardando la piedad de su dueño.

Sentado en las bancas aguardaba, la oportunidad de entrar a las regaderas. En su hombro portaba una toalla, mientras, su torso desnudo mostraba pequeñas gotas de lluvia y extensos moretones que irrumpían insensatos en un caucásico territorio. El cabello se pegaba su cara, escondiendo parte de su frente y oscureciendo las verdes iris de aquellos profundos ojos.

La ropa desaparecía arrasada por fuertes brisas y carreras. Las maletas se llenaban rápidamente de más y más ropa hasta reventar, mientras en la espalda una raqueta lucia, olvidada y desgastada. Uno a uno, salían empapados a su lado sus compañeros, atravesando la puerta con un semblante cansado y tontamente alegre.

El sonido del agua cayó tras el fuerte rechinido de las llaves. Observó a su alrededor expectante mientras admiraba la soledad que lo sucumbía. Parpadeó un par de veces, refrescando su cansada vista, levantándose, por fin, de su asiento en un oscuro rincón, en dirección a las regaderas.

El goteo incesante llegaba a sus oídos como un débil torrente que se desvanece lentamente.

Sus pies abrieron paso entre los pequeños charcos de agua. Las ondas seguían cada paso que daba, como interminables cristales que caían en pedazos en una gravedad inexistente.

Abrió el grifo del agua, un chorro ardiente de agua deparó en su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder. El ardor de su pecho desapareció efímeramente para dar paso a una placentera sensación, relajante, pasiva. Abrió un poco más la llave del agua caliente, permitiendo sentir como cada cristalina gota llevaba consigo el aroma salado de su cuerpo, tatuando delgados e interminables caminos a lo largo de sí.

El vapor rondo a su alrededor, impregnando la humedad en su cabello. Depositó pequeñas gotas de champo en sus manos, mientras cerraba los parpados, masajeando con las palmas de la mano su cabello azabache.

Una a una las gotas resbalaban desde su cuello. Todas tomaban una larga curvatura que las hacia deparar en el fin de sus espalada para luego, resbalar por sus piernas hasta sus pies.

Un suspiro, lento y acompasado, rompió los barrotes de su prisión para escapar, delicado de sus pequeños y suaves labios. Los oídos, perceptivos y siempre atentos cedieron toda su habilidad, ocultándose tras el relajante masaje del agua.

Las cascadas que rompían en el piso se extendieron fragmentándose en diminutos diamantes, aprisionándolo.

La puerta mostraba por debajo, una delgada silueta a los delgados y casi inexistentes haces de luz, mientras que, el vapor consumaba un templado paraíso. El, se mantuvo ahí, parado y silencioso.

— Echizen—Le llamaron masajeando dulcemente sus hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, terminando tras un largo calvario, en la punta de los pies. La espuma cubría peligrosamente tal cual mascada, dejando tan solo una oscura visión que le hacía temblar.

Dos pilares de tibia piel rodearon sus hombros desde un pedestal, lejano y alabado. Y, mientras la espuma desvanecía en un hechizo cristalino, suaves besos dieron profusión a la quietud de su pequeño cuerpo.

Aquellas manos se aferraron a su espalda, deslizándose cada vez más abajo, sin control. Cuando por fin, sus prisioneros ojos se abrieron, amenazaron con salir de su sitio, exasperantes. Un borroso escenario le dio, indefinida un imagen ya conocida.

—Capitán, ¿Qué trata de hacer? —Pronunció, pegándose cada vez más a la pared, temeroso, —Siendo tan perceptivo deberías de saberlo ya, Echizen—Respondió, acortando la distancia, hasta casi, corromperla en el tacto.

Sus pies resbalaron, erróneamente, el jabón en el piso lo hizo recargar la espalda en la pared. Tezuka le acorralo, aprisionándolo con ambos brazos. La toalla que rodeaba la cintura del capitán, cayó al suelo en ese momento. Ryoma dirigió su mirada indiscreta hacia abajo, recorriendo el torso hasta los pies. Entonces toda su cara fue culminada de rojizos tonares, desde el nítido naranja hasta el ardiente carmesí.

Los labios de Tezuka se distorsionaron en una mueca burlona, que atravesaba la extensa columna de vapor, como una quebrantable hoja empujada por el viento. Ryoma giró la cabeza, aturdido. Estiró las manos, intentando alcanzar la toalla al otro extremo de la regadera. Tezuka tomo de sus muñecas posesivamente, para después, atraerlo bruscamente hacia él. Ambos torsos chocaron, desnudos tras el eco del agua en un incómodo silencio.

Los lentes de Tezuka habían se esfumado, dejando dos pardos salvajes, que devoraban cruelmente al abatido semblante de Ryoma Echizen.

La acompasada respiración del castaño, chocó contra la nariz del pequeño, al unísono de un tibio aliento que mantenía abierta su propia boca.

Sus rostros se aproximaron, cortando el poco aire frío que rondaba a través de sus pulmones. Tezuka acaricio la comisura de aquellos carnosos labios con la yema se sus dedos, para luego unirlos con los suyos. Movimientos bruscos y torpes le correspondieron, alejándolo instintivamente. Las mejillas de Ryoma se incendiaron en una bélica llama.

El, comenzó a correr, encontrándose con la fría puerta cerrada frente a sí, mientras Tezuka mantenía la palma de la mano, impidiendo la salida. El pecho de Ryoma subió y bajo con un descontrolado frenesí. El capitán del Seigaku, caminaba con marcados pasos que le hacían retroceder hasta la pared. Su espalda choco con una cálida caída de agua, humedeciendo la temblorosa piel. El cabello de Tezuka se junto a su rostro al mismo tiempo. Ahora las hábiles manos del senpai recorrían los delgados brazos de Ryoma, incontenibles.

Tezuka le beso, profundamente, haciendo que ambas lenguas bailaran en una cálida y atrevida danza. Ryoma cerró los ojos, siendo relajado por el vapor de agua. Pronto, la resistencia que mantenía se esfumo impregnándose en los cristales de la ventana. Su pecho fue masajeado lentamente mientras Tezuka se inclinaba a alcanzar su torso. Los labios del capitán, humedecían lentamente el pecho del pequeño pilar del Seigaku. Un gemido, fugaz, desaparecía, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Tezuka se detuvo por instante, admirando el hipnotizante sonido que se producía. Levantó la vista con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces, Ryoma cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Avergonzado, guío ambas manos a su boca, cubriéndola recelosamente. Las manos del senpai se colocaron por encima de las suyas, acariciándolas como el paso de una blanca pluma.

Ryoma, admiro el cuello de senpai, hipnotizado. Largo y blanco como el cuello del elegante cisne. Luego, sus labios recorrieron en un descendente camino aquel pedazo de lampiña piel, dejando un rastro húmedo impregnado. Tezuka cerró sus ojos, enderezando la encorvada espalda por un instante.

Ryoma se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando sus manos fijamente, aún sin creer lo mezquinas y posesivas que podrían tornarse. El senpai se acerco hacia él, en un muro de imprescindible inminencia.

—Me gusta que hagas eso—Susurró en su oído, depositando una pacífica y sonora voz, impregnada de lujuria y deseo. Descendió las manos, llegando a un punto sensible para ambos. Ryoma le miraba con miedo, tal cual niño asustado en un tormento de verano. Prescindió inclinándose quedando a la altura de su cadera, moviendo sin control sus manos en sentido caótico.

Tezuka percibió el aroma salado del contraído sudor del pequeño, deleitando su lengua con ásperos placeres. Tezuka removió su lengua alrededor de los labios, saboreando dulces y exóticos sabores.

Una intromisión obligo a Ryoma abrir desmesuradamente sus profundos ojos, estallando en cristalinos y finos ríos de lágrimas. Adjuntos los cuerpos se movían armoniosamente al compás del agua, gota tras gota. Ryoma apretaba el ceño mientras mordía sus labios, oprimiendo fuertes sollozos de placer e inoportunos gemidos de dolor.

El vapor les mareaba, embriagando cada pequeño fragmento de sensatez. Pronto el grifo debió de cerrar su cauce, repleto de ecos que sintetizaban secretos susurrados en al aire. Desenfrenados besos les compusieron por el pasillo, marcando húmedas huellas en el piso. Las toallas que les cubrían vilmente, lucieron en lo alto de la puerta de la regadera, abandonadas como un viejo muñeco en el estante cubierto de polvo.

Varias de sus propias prendas caían al suelo, jaladas por la fuerte brisa del pasar. Imparables unieron sus labios mientras, por lo bajo se unían las juguetonas manos.

Pasos lejanos recorrieron los sentidos de ambos, resonantes y sin embargo ignorados. Así atravesó la puerta tras un lento y silencioso movimiento. Frente a él, yacían varias ropas en las abandonadas bancas y, en el fondo, dos pares de manos que se repelían del cuerpo ajeno al ser observadas por su repelente mirada.

Se mantuvo inmóvil en un efímero instante. Su cabeza se agitó fuertemente de un lado a otro, arrojando gotas de agua al suelo. Se adentró al casillero de la primera fila, recogiendo un olvidado par de raquetas. Ahora se marchaba tras el marcado azote de la puerta de los vestidores, con la cara sonrojada.

Ambos se miraron, atrapados en cuatro paredes. Sus caras descendieron para luego unirse nuevamente al enfocar la puerta.

—Ryoma—Dispuso la mano para atraer la mirada preocupada del pequeño —Piensa en esto como un nuevo entrenamiento— Echizen sonrío, contradictorio a sus prejuicios, dejando camino a los labios del capitán Tezuka.

La azabache cabeza de Oishi tambaleaba constantemente, recorrida por escalofríos. Tan sólo era su imaginación la que le jugaba una sucia broma, eso era, seguramente, pero, la imagen prevalecía fresca en sus pensamientos.

Era preferente guardar esto de…todos.

* * *

Casi me desangré al imaginar a Tezuka toqueteando a Ryoma, pero esos son cosas de la perversión… ¡Me harías muy feliz si me dejases un comentario! ¡Gracias!


End file.
